Audrey Reynolds
An Ice skater and rival of Ariel Waters. Early Life Born in Michigan, USA, Audrey was born to two loving parents who were very poor. Despite this they discovered from an early age that she loved to Ice Skate and they did everything they could to encourage her in the sport. She soon managed to become a professional Ice Skater. However as she did so she came across a vindictive rival who would do whatever it takes to succeed and to beat her; Ariel Waters. While Audrey had no animosity towards her, Ariel from an over-privileged could not stand her and did everything to harm her career. But not all is bad as while skating at a competition she met with Camian Pujoe who is a Canadian professional skater. The two end up having a relationship together while still in the United States. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 9 Audrey and Ariel end up moving to Grasmere Valley as they are among the New Pilgrims supporting Michael Novak who was the US President before he was deposed and was now taking up being Prime Minister of the UK. The plane however nearly crashes when Ben Forster and Lee Xing-Jung who were piloting the plane fell ill. Thankfully Randy Temple an air steward manage to perform a safe landing and they all survived. When Michael Novak is arrested for his involvement with the Great Fire, the future of the New Pilgrims is under question which meant both Audrey and Ariel could face being kicked out of the town and the country. The debate for whether they were allowed to stay due to their connection with Michael takes place at the town hall with one side with Tessa Crab leading saying they had to go and the other led by Amanda Hathaway, saying they could stay. It wasn't until Ed Schultz's speech, a New Pilgrim himself that the town were convinced that the New Pilgrims could stay in Grasmere Valley. Volume 19 She and Camian end up getting married and she moved in with Camian after the wedding and Ariel moved out and next door when the couple end up getting married. Volume 36 Stevie Wainright and Helen Pere have been dating for about 6 months when Stevie proposes to Helen after they had a meal at La Vista restaurant. This is observed by Nancy Carol, Carrin Carol, Darren Sussex, Camian Pujoe and Audrey Reynolds are all there as they fell the need to comment their relationship as from a far they see the proposal and have varying comments about them. Audrey clearly shows her contempt for marriage and for Camian who feels heart broken as he still very much loves Audrey. At the end of the volume Camian and Audrey have a re commitment ceremony which is banked rolled into the wedding of Stevie and Helen. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #24,#29, #34-35 When the Frost Settles #24 Tale of Ariel Waters Ariel and Audrey are two ice skaters with Ariel always wanting to beat Audrey and have the edge over her. She is very jealous of Audrey firstly of her skill, character and the fact she is engaged to fellow ice skated Camian Pujoe. Ariel lies to Audrey saying she is marrying Camian. Audrey believing Ariel confronts Camian by saying the wedding is off and slapping him. He is shocked as such an accusation by Ariel is a clear lie. Regardless Ariel loves the fact she has gotten Audrey off her game and now can beat her as a skater. #29 Tale of Camian Pujoe At Randy Temple's BBQ Audrey announces that she has new boyfriend, the movie star Steve Queen. With Camian hearing such news he announces he is moving away from Grasmere Valley never coming back. #34 Tale of Lani Armstrong Steve Queen proposes to her and she gladly accepts. The two cannot wait until the big day and are planning a great wedding day. Audrey's bridesmaids are Carry Parker, Kirsten White and Cindy Monroe. #35 Tale of Jerry Jerry is meant to guard the bride's room but has actually been guarding the toilets. Lani Armstrong wanting to ruin Steve's wedding for refusing to pay her unrequited love Kristian McCloud manages to get Camian back into the picture and sneaks him into Audrey's dressing room. He declares his undying love and says everything that Ariel said was a lie. Releasing the truth and that she wants to be with Camian the two agree and they with Lani go on a wrecking ball to crash Audrey's only wedding hitting Steve for not managing to pay Kristin for his services and Ariel for the lie that she spread. Audrey and Camian end up getting married. #36-38 Cliff Hanger #37 Tale of Julia Dent After the weeding they go on the honeymoon, but it seems Audrey is not as keen as Camian who wants to make out with her. When Julia Dent and Reese Dent are run off the road with their car onto the beach, she is relieved she doesn't have to kiss Camian but he is very upset he can't spend such time with her. They along with Nanny Prescot join Julia and Reese who have a new car as they try to run off the road Minnix Baxter and Mannix Baxter who had caused trouble in the first place. Camian asks if he can make out with Audrey to which everyone including Audrey strongly object. They manage to catch them and get their car to go over the cliff. In doing so however their car also goes over a cliff and everyone is hanging onto the cliff as they managed to get out of the car, including Scott Damon who had been in a locker the Baxter were trying to get rid off not releasing he was inside! #38 Tale of Jaci Stevens Jaci Stevens walking with her husband Fatih Stevens hears the shouts on the cliff for help. They look and see it is all those hanging on the cliff to which Audrey and Camian are among those. When Jaci sees Minnix Baxter wearing her shoes, instead of going to help, she climbs down the human chain and fights over them with Minnix causing for the human chain to broken and everyone including to fall. Thankfully no one died and they all fell to a tunnel of love interrupting Roger Calloway and Mary Calloway date. Camian still wants to make out with Audrey but she refuses saying this is not the time for it. # 50 50 ISSUES!!!! #50 Tale of 50 She is among those celebrating the 50th issue of the comics.